Legend of the Sand Monster
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What happens when Mystery Inc takes a very needed vacation? They're met with a mystery, of course! No gore, no blood- just good ol' mysteries. Fraphne, Shelma OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_Also, I'm using some of the stuff the movies and cartoons all had, but some stuff is majorly different._**

Mystery Incorporated sat near the back of the plane, waiting for take off. They had finally decided to take a vacation to Maui, something which they had all been talking of for months. The gang had been allowed to buy Scooby a seat on the plane, because Mystery Inc were becoming more known. All of their seats were with one another, Fred and Daphne in the row across the aisle from Velma, Shaggy and Scooby. The third seat in Fred and Daphne's row ended up empty, leaving the gang alone.

The plane had filled up quickly, leaving a few seats here and there empty. About half an hour later, after the safety briefings and the regular routines of take off, the plane was finally in the air.

Daphne was leaning her head back, eyes shut. She was half listening to Fred's conversation with Velma, who were both sitting in the aisle seats. _Ugh, I should have probably should bailed on this trip, _Daphne scolded herself. She hadn't been feeling well at all lately, and Fred had said many times that if she wasn't feeling well, they could have all planned something later. She knew that if Fred had told the others she was sick, they'd all insist on cancelling the trip and it would just become a bit of a mess of them insisting it was fine, and her saying she felt bad.

It's always tough being the one who pulls the whole group back from a vacation. Daphne figured if she lied to Fred the past couple days, they'd get their vacation and Daphne could stay in the hotel room feeling miserable. Kind of a win-win, in her mind. She wouldn't be stuck at home, and the others would still be able to have fun.

She must have fallen asleep, which didn't surprise her too much, the flight had been at 4am. Fred was gently shaking her shoulder, telling her they were about to land. It took about two more hours to get their bags and get to the hotel they were staying at. It was evening already, and as much as Daphne loved Maui, she just wanted to sleep.

"So, after we check into our rooms, why don't we grab some dinner?" Fred offered. "May as well check some places out, it's not that late."

The others agreed, and they took their bags their rooms. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby were sharing a room(they had been in a relationship for two years now) across the hall from the room Fred and Daphne shared(they had been married about 6 months now).

"Would you care if I just stayed here?" Daphne asked, sitting on the bed.

"Aren't you hungry?" Fred asked.

"No, I'm just really tired." Daphne said.

"You're still sick, aren't you?" Fred asked, sitting next to her. "Daph,-"

"No! I feel fine." She lied.

"If you really want to stay here-"

"I do."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Fred asked.

"No! This is why I didn't tell you. I'm a big girl, Fred. I can handle myself. Go have fun with everyone else." She said.

"Do you want me to bring something back for you?"

"If you want." She said, shrugging. Fred gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll have my phone if you need me. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked.

"I'm sure! Go. I'll be here." Daphne said. When Fred left, she rummaged through her suitcases for a nightgown. The room's phone rang, and she ignored it, assuming it wouldn't be very important. She had changed and curled up between the sheets when it rang again.

She picked it up this time, expecting a wrong number.

"Mystery Inc?" The voice asked.

"Umm yeah, one of them." Daphne said, sitting up. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Beware the sand monster." The voice said, hanging up.

Daphne stared at the phone for a second before placing it back on the cradle. She lay back down, sighing. She threw back the sheets, and went to open the balcony's door to get a breeze coming into the room. Of course they would end up here with a mystery, during the hottest time of the year. Was anything new? She curled up on the bed, wrapping herself in the thinnest sheet.

_Of course there would be a mystery while on vacation. It's just how things work. _She thought to herself before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_Also, I'm using some of the stuff the movies and cartoons all had, but some stuff is majorly different._**

Fred closed the door lightly, not wanting to wake the sleeping figure on the bed. He had grabbed her a sandwich, but he could see she was in a deep sleep. He put the sandwich in the mini fridge. He undressed, pulling on his pyjama pants.

He slipped into bed, wrapping his arm around Daphne. He found himself drifting off quickly.

He woke up to the phone ringing. Daphne was no longer in bed, so Fred grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mystery Inc?"

Fred sat up. "Uh yeah? Can I help with anything?"

"Beware the Sand Monster, Mystery Inc." The phone clicked in his ear.

"Who was it?" Daphne asked, coming out of the bathroom. She was towel drying her hair, and had no outward appearance of being sick for weeks.

"I don't know." Fred said, dropping the phone onto the cradle. "It was just some voice."

"What'd they say?" She asked, dropping the towel onto the end of the bed.

"Something about a Sand Monster?"

Daphne's eyes widened. "Last night, I got a similar call. I thought it was a dream, so I didn't think much of it." She said, digging through her suitcase for a hairbrush. She was wrapped in her silky purple robe, her hair falling in wet curls.

"You did?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I thought that it was prank or something." She said, shrugging. "Or maybe there is a Sand Monster. Who knows, we'll probably find out sooner or later."

"Huh." Fred said. "How are you feeling today? I was thinking we should check out the beach-"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine." Daphne said, brushing through her hair.

"Really? You're not lying, are you?"

"No, I'm really feeling better!" Daphne insisted. "So, should we check out this Sand Monster thing?"

"We'll probably hear about it." Fred said, getting up.

* * *

Daphne was laying on the beach next to Velma who was reading. Shaggy and Fred were playing Frisbee with Scooby, who was determined to not let them have the Frisbee back.

"So, when did you find out?" Velma asked, flipping a page of her book.

"Hmm? Find out what?" Daphne asked.

"You know." Velma said. "Have you not done the math?"

"What math?" Daphne asked, sitting up.

"You're married to Fred for a few months, you're sick..." Velma said, raising her eyebrows at Daphne. "Are you...?"

"Oh. Oh!" Daphne said with realisation. "No, I don't think so."

"It's a little weird though, isn't it?"

"What's weird is you actually formed that theory." Daphne said, laughing.

"But it's always possible, Daph. Is it not?" Velma asked.

"Well, yeah, it's possible-"

"So, do you think you are?" Velma asked, putting her book down.

"Why is it important?" Daphne asked.

"I'm just wondering!" Velma said, shrugging. "I mean, you wouldn't be able to chase monsters, now would you?"

"I don't know." Daphne said. "I could be, it just hasn't really been on my mind."

"Are you going to find out?" Velma asked.

"I don't know. I want to wait a bit. I don't want Fred to find out that I _may_ be and then have it be false. He wants a family so badly, you know how he is with children." Daphne said.

Velma nodded.

At that moment, there was an explosion of sand down the beach from where they were sitting. Two streams of sand flew out from the ground, grabbing a young woman and her boyfriend who had just been cuddling on the sand. Some bystanders tried to help them, but most bystanders stood by with looks of shock.

The streams of sand dragged the couple below the sand, which appeared undisturbed after the couple disappeared. The people closest to where the couple had been were silent. Fred, Shaggy and Scooby had returned to where the girls were.

"So, the call was real." Fred said. They had explained the phone calls to Shaggy and Velma, who had actually gotten a call like it that morning as well.

"Like, now what?" Shaggy asked.

"We solve the mystery." Fred said.

"Mystery Inc! That was the sand monster, it's been doing this for days!" A young woman said, approaching them. "My sister disappeared yesterday, her boyfriend too!"

"Is that all that it ever does?" Velma asked.

"Well, my mother said she was walking down the beach with our dog yesterday morning. She saw what appeared to be a man, who had skin made of sand. It looked at her, but she said it didn't look like it had eyes. Then it vanished beneath the sand." The woman said.

"Only on this beach?" Fred asked.

The woman nodded. "The only disappearances have happened around this side of the beach." She said. "I'd be happy to give you guys any assistance you may need. I'm Leia, by the way. I work at the little grocery store a few streets from here. Come find me if you need any help at all."

"Well, then, we have a mystery to solve." Fred said to the others. "Should we start with where those two were just taken from?" Fred was already walking over there, and Velma nudged Daphne gently when Shaggy and Scooby were out of earshot.

"We have two, don't we?" Velma muttered, earning a look from Daphne.


	3. Chapter 3

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_Also, I'm using some of the stuff the movies and cartoons all had, but some stuff is majorly different._**

"Is there a trap door, do you think?" Velma said, pushing sand out of the way. "I mean, we know no one can just disappear. They have to go somewhere."

"We should find out if there's caverns or anything below here." Fred said. "That'd be the only explanation on how this 'monster' is doing what he's doing."

"Should we find Leia and ask her?" Daphne asked. "She'd probably know what's below this place."

"Maybe we should check out some locals too. See if anyone has a motive. We should split up."

"Like, Fred, that never ends well." Shaggy said.

"With the pattern of disappearances, the girls should go together and us boys stick together." Fred continued, ignoring Shaggy. "It seems to only go after couples. Shaggy, Scooby and me can go ask around about this whole 'monster' thing, you girls can go ask Leia if there's anything underneath the beach or what she knows about the beach. We can call each other if we find anything."

Velma and Daphne shrugged, walking up the beach and onto the street. As they walked toward the store Leia said she worked at, it was quiet for a few moments before Velma started talking.

"This whole Sand Monster thing is a little strange, don't you think? The attacks seem to only be against couples." Velma said.

"Maybe the person had a really bad breakup?" Daphne suggested.

"Seems logical." Velma said, shrugging. "It just wouldn't explain it only being on that side of the beach."

"There were those little shacks, remember? The drink and food ones? Maybe it's one of the owners."

"But, they'd be scaring away customers. Maybe one of the owners had a breakup, and it's their ex?"

"That'd make sense. It'd ruin the business." Daphne said. "But what about the people who have been pulled under?"

Velma pulled the door open of the store, and shrugged. "Maybe Leia can help us." She said. "Oh good, she's over there."

Leia was stocking a store shelf and looked up as they approached.

"Oh, Mystery Inc! Velma and Daphne, right?" Leia asked. "I've heard so many things, I'm so excited you took up my offer of help!"

"Leia, can we ask you some stuff?" Velma asked.

"Oh of course! Ask away!" Leia said, putting more items on the shelf.

"Is there any caves or anything below the beach? Maybe nearby?" Daphne asked.

"Ummm, not that I know of. There's some on the other side of town, but no one really goes near them."

"Is there any way of getting there undetected from the beach that you know of?" Velma asked.

"Hmm. I think there are still some tunnels. Years and years ago, the town used to have pipes that ran to the ocean, and the pipes haven't been used in years. Not since modern technology, anyway. They caved in the outlet by the ocean, but I'm not sure about the rest of it."

Velma and Daphne exchanged looks. "And did they run underneath the beach at all?" Velma asked.

"They ran through the rocks, not directly under the beach."

"And they lead to those caves you mentioned?" Daphne asked.

Liea nodded. "Not many people go to the caves, some of the rocks are pretty steep and dangerous. Some one would have be very experienced to get down some of those rocks."

"You'd be surprised how many times we hear that." Daphne said. And it was true. They climbed parts of mountains, caves- anything, really. Nothing seemed to stop them if they wanted a mystery solved.

"I can probably give you a map to get there, if you'd like." Leia offered.

"That'd be great." Velma said.

As soon as Leia gave them the map, they left the store. Daphne called Fred, saying for them to meet at the edge of the beach.

* * *

"Too bad we didn't have the Mystery Machine with us." Fred said, turning the rental car onto one of the back roads. "These cars are too small."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "The turn off should be just ahead on the right." She said. "Then we should find a trail by the side of the road."

Fred turned right, driving slowly. He stopped when he saw the trail, pulling the car off the road. They grabbed their backpacks and set off down the trail.

They walked quietly for a few minutes before they found exactly what they had come for.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. haha**_

Hello readers!

I regret to inform you that I will be taking a break from my stories. I have major health issues to handle right now, and as soon as I take care of that, I will be back to updating (hopefully!). My laptop is also on its last hing(literally!) and I'm looking to replace it soon enough.

As soon as I handle my health and replace my laptop, I will be back. In meantime, I do have a deviantArt where I'll be trying to upload some artwork of mine(sort of a therapy for me). I have 3 pieces so far, but I am working on more. If you'd like to look me up over there, my user is AliciaMarieL(same as here).

I promise to return as soon as I am able!

XO

Alicia Marie


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a reminder. I don't own Scooby Doo.  
So, I believe this will be one of the last chapters. _**

**_Hey imagine that. I actually have an ending in sight- and perhaps a sequel!  
_**

"We should be nearing the beach now." Fred said, aiming his flashlight around. "We'll know for sure if we hit some water."

"You mean, like that?" Velma asked, training her beam on a small pool of water. The rest of the way would include walking ankle deep in water- a definite sign they'd be reaching the 'hideout' of the Sand Monster.

"So, the girl at the drink stand." Velma began. "What does she think?"

"Well, she's sure it's her sister's ex. Her sister was friends with two of the people who have disappeared- along with their boyfriends." Fred explained. "His name is apparently Quinten, and they had a nasty breakup a few weeks ago. Right before this started."

"Guys, this looks like it's been dug at." Daphne said, shuffling loose material around. She slowly uncovered a door.

"It would take one crazy ex do all this." Shaggy muttered. "Like, why don't we just set a trap?"

The rest of the gang stared at Shaggy. He put his hands up in defeat. "Like, I know, I know. We have to see the monster first." He said.

Fred pushed the door, and it opened to reveal a tunnel that led to another cave. Dim light flickered down the tunnel, and they guessed it would be some kind of oil lamp or candle.

"I'm going to hope we don't have to follow the light at the end of the tunnel." Shaggy joked, earning more looks from the gang and a giggle from Scooby.

They could hear voices whispering but couldn't make out very many words. The few words they did catch sounded like someone said the name Quinten, but the gang couldn't hear much.

There were the sound of footsteps from inside the hidden room, and the gang quickly disappeared from view to leave.

* * *

They stood on the beach, brushing sand out of the way near where the couples had vanished.

"No sign of a trap door. Strange." Velma said, her hands on her hips. "Honestly, our best bet would be to set a trap at this point. Don't you think?"

"We have to know exactly where to set it." Fred said. "We can't just set it and hope it works."

"Isn't that, like, what we always do?" Shaggy asked.

"Why don't we set a trap where the couple was sitting? We set up a trigger wire." Daphne suggested. "It's our best bet at this point."

"It's settled. We'll set a trap. Now for the bait..." Fred said, turning toward Shaggy.

"Like, no way!"


End file.
